


Kiss it better

by Allison_reddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, injuries, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Eddie is attacked after school by the bowers gang. Can Richie help him before things get worse?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 29





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> TW: violence, blood, homophobic language

Eddie was waiting outside Derry High for Richie when it happened.

Richie had told Eddie he’d have to tutor after school so that if they still wanted to hang out at the barrens later then Eddie would have to wait for him.

Which normally wouldn’t be a problem but none of the other losers could wait with him. All of them had things to do and places to be so it left Eddie by himself.  
  


But what could happen? Eddies seventeen and he finally stopped carrying around his fanny pack and inhaler. He’s still trying to get better about germs but it’ll take time for all of the abuse in his brain to go away.

Eddie looked up at the sky. The trees were rustling in the light breeze and leaves were falling. Eddie loved this time of year. It was so pretty and he enjoyed the relief the cooler weather brought.

He knew Richie would probably be a while so he started to take out his homework while he sat against the wall. Normally he’d do his homework with Richie but that wasn’t really an option at the moment.

When it comes down to it, Eddie and Richie hang out a lot. It’s always been ‘Richie and Eddie’ since they were in kindergarten. Over the years the both changed together.

Richie grew to a ridiculously tall height and started wearing jean jackets and flannels instead of his Hawaiian shirts that he wore as a kid. He still kept his glasses though (which Eddie adored).

But Eddie hasn’t changed much. He grew at most two inches taller. His hair grew out to be wavier but that was about it. He still wore his short shorts and sweaters that he likes. Much like how he was wearing that today.

As Eddie was finishing up his math homework he heard footsteps approaching him. He put his stuff back into his backpack and turned “You done already Rich?” Eddie asked but his breathe caught in his throat when he saw that it was _not_ in fact Richie.

Henry bowers and his gang were standing there menacingly. Henry had a smirk on his face as he took in the fact that Eddie was alone.

“Where’s your faggot boyfriend?” Henry sneered.

Eddie looked around to see if he could get away or find help but found it pointless “My friends will be here soon” he said hopefully sounding confident.

”Somehow I doubt that you little fag” Henry laughed as he started walking closer.

Eddie turned around to sprint but Patrick Hockstetter grabbed his arm and pulled him back, slamming him against the wall. Eddie let out a pained cry and tried to kick out at him.

”Aw look, Wheezie is trying to fight back” Patrick chuckled.

Eddie was trying to twist out of his grip when Henry slammed his fist into his ribs, making him double over and gasp for air.

”Poor fairy doesn’t even know how to fight back” Henry said as he pulled out his switchblade “How loud do you think he’ll scream?”.

And that was all Eddie had to hear because _fuck that._ He threw his elbow out, successfully hitting Patrick in the face and broke free. He started sprinting away but only made it about five feet before Vic talked him to the ground.

The next thing he knows, he’s getting punched and kicked all over. He can taste the metallic blood in his mouth and he’s pretty sure he has a black eye.

”Not so fucking tough faggot!” Henry yells into his ear as he tugs him up by his hair.

”P-please” Eddie wheezes “Let me go..” he whimpered.  
  


”Well since you asked so nicely” Is all Henry says before slamming him back into the concrete.

”Get him on his feet” Henry ordered

Patrick and Vic grabbed Eddie and hoisted him up so he’s eye level to Henry.

Henry pulls out his knife and reaches out for Eddie. Eddie flinches away and tries to squirm out of the grip but then Henry is pulling him in and dragging the knife against his chest. The blood from the cut starts to pour out and stain his light pink sweater he’s wearing.

Eddies chokes on a sob and goes to kick Henry, surprised that his kick made Henry falter and drop the knife. Eddie tries shrugging off the others but they gave him stuck.

” _Little bitch”_ Henry cusses before throwing his fist into his face, making pain flare up into Eddies left cheek.

Patrick laughs and looks to Henry “We should lock him in the dumpster” he suggests with a smirk. 

Eddie starts crying out for help but was silenced when Vic punched him in the gut and slapped him hard across the face. 

Patrick and Vic managed to pull Eddie towards the dumpster and they were halfway lifting him up when Eddie heard it.

”What the fuck are you assholes doing?!?” Richie’s voice rang out.

Eddie turned his head to see Richie stomping towards them.

”Not much faggot, just messing with your little boyfriend” Henry laughed in Richie’s face.

The next thing Eddie sees is Richie punching Henry straight in the face, making Henry fall on his ass.

”Fucking fairy” Patrick growled before shoving Eddie straight into the dumpster he was next to, making Eddie yelp as he painfully collided with the garbage.

Eddie could hear screams coming from them all and the sound of punches landing on skin, until he heard an older voice call out.

”What the fuck are you kids doing?!? Cut it out or I’m calling the cops!” The man called out.

Next he heard rushed yelling and then it was quiet. But then he saw Richie hoist himself over the dumpster and reach his hand out to Eddie. “You okay Spaghetti?” Richie asks as he pulls Eddie out.

Eddie sat on the ground and took in Richie’s face. He has a bloody nose and a split lip, but he was smiling like nothing happened.

”Eddie?” Richie asks with concern in his voice.

Eddie looks up at Richie “I’m not great but I’ll be fine.” He mumbles.

Richie starts inspecting his wounds and winces when he sees the cut on his chest “that fucking assholes” he growls.

Eddie puts his hand on top of Richie’s “it’s okay Chee. I’ll be okay” He says.

Richie puts his hand on Eddies cheek “I just don’t like seeing you hurt Eds..” he mumbles with sadness in his eyes.

”Well you saved me” Eddie smiles.

Richie gives him a sad smile in return “I’ll always try to save you Eds” and he leans in to press a kiss to Eddies forehead.

Eddie blushes and pulls Richie into a hug “Thanks Richie” he whispers.

”No problem” Richie shrugs. “Now let’s get to your house to patch you up! I’ve been missing Mrs.K’s sweet, sweet lovin!” Richie sang out.

”Beep fucking beep Richie”


End file.
